


Dangerous

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8966122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Summary :  You come to the prison after being rescued . Everyone is real nice and welcoming . Everyone except for Rick . He treats you differently  and you want to know why ?





	

It had been months since you were saved and brought to the prison . Daryl and Glenn had found you one day while they were out scooting around. You had been on your last leg.. No food or water for a good week and you were just ready to call it quits when they found you took and you back with them.   
You found that everyone there was extremely nice willing to help you with anything you needed. All except for one person the one person that you had to ended up falling for and that was Rick. He was the leader of the group and ran the prison very well.   
You guess that why you admire him so much that he had all these people lives depending on him and he handle it all. Plus raising two kids by himself. You had heard what happen to his wife and your heart broke for him.   
But for whatever reason he just seem uncomfortable around you and as you noticed tried to avoid you as much as possible. You try not to let that get to you . You didnt want to spend you time mopping around because some guy had a problem with you. So you just avoided him as well ..   
******************************  
" who with me on watch tonight ?" you asked as you finished up dinner handing your plate over to Beth and Carol. " I thought I heard Glenn say he was but I am not sure .. Or it could be Daryl " Carol replied you nodded fine with either of those choice.   
You grab a bottle of water and headed out to the watch tower to began your turn . You climbed the later to top . You stop short when you saw who was up there waiting for you. Rick was kicked back in one of the chairs legs stretched out in front of him cross at the ankles arms folded across his chest.   
You wonder what he was doing he never came on watch at night because of his kids . You quickly covered your surprise ." oh hi Rick wasn't excepting you here tonight though Daryl or Glenn was taking watch with me. " you said as you settled against the wall across the room from him.   
" no I told them to get some rest they are going out on a run tomrrower " Rick said finally pulling his eyes away from you . You just nodded. Not sure what to say . After a minute of silence he finally spoke " you can sit down and relax I wont bite you know " he said .   
You glanced at the chair that was right next to his then you looked at him but he wasn't looking at you he was staring out the window now looking lost in thought. You sigh and walked over to the chair and settled down in as best you could it was going to be a long night.   
You were half expecting to just sit in silence most of the night .. You weren't sure what to say .. But he broke the silence first. " how are you liking it here ?" he suddenly asked causing you to look at him in surprise..   
" I like it here I feel welcomed " you said " everyone been really nice " you said .. He glanced at you " That good to know " he said . " it had to be hard being out there on your own " he said softly looking out the window .   
You sigh " Everything is hard these days " you replied " I was just luckily enough you guys were kind of enough to take me in " you said he sat forward in his chair resting his arms on his knees.. " you didn't know what kind of people we were and you still came ?" he said looking down at the floor.   
" yeah I suppose but I didn't get a bad feeling from either Glenn or Daryl " you said . He suddenly looked up at you "and me what do you get from me ?" he asked taking you completely by surprised.   
he was looking at you waiting you took a deep breath " I don't know .. You haven't given me much of a chance to get to know you " you said . He nodded look at his hands " that true " he said you glance at him when he said that .. So he was doing it on purpose.  
"So you been avoiding me on purpose ?" you asked he stood up and walked over to the window " Not really " he said "So what do you call it ?' you asked he turned to face you and you could just see his face from the moon light coming from the window.   
"Just keeping my distance " he said you frown "Why ?" you asked " cause your dangerous " he said   
*****************************************  
You thought about his words the rest of the night and even after you guy were relived at Dawn you headed to your cell and laid down. After telling you that you were dangerous he pretty much shut down the rest of the evening .   
You didn't know what he meant so you were even more confuse just by talking with him than you were before. After what seem liked forever you doze off. When you finalize woke up it was later than you thought and your stomach was growling.   
You rolled over forcing yourself awake that when you notice a tray sitting on the table in your cell . You sat up and noticed that the tray had food and water on it . You wonder who had brought you food while you were sleeping..?   
You quickly ate and then change clothes and headed out to began your day . You spent most of the day out at the fences killing walkers . Today there weren't so bad and that was a good sign.   
You were taking a break sitting up against one of the watch towers. You sat there try thinking what your life had been before this and found it hard to remember. " Hey are you ok? You looked up suddenly pulled from your thoughts.   
Rick was standing there over you water bottle in handing looking concern " Just taking a break " you said.   
He settled down beside you . " I though you were getting sick or something saw you been out here all day pretty much " he said handing you a bottle of water.   
surprise that he noticed you took the bottle " Thanks " you said opening it up and taking a sip " just sitting here trying to remember what life was before this and I can't and that scares me " you said He nods " it weird to think before this most of us were working with job and families. " he said   
You were silent for a minute then he stood up suddenly "why dont you come in and get out of the sun " he suggested.. You looked up at him then he held out his hand to you and you felt your heart skip a beat.   
You took it and he pulled you to your feet you met his gaze and he held on to your hand for a brief second .. The look he was giving you was heated before he let you got and started back towards the prison.   
You watched him go .trying not to let your eyes wander but they did no one was looking so you didnt feel guilty ..  
***********************************************************  
The storm hit out of no where and it was a big one . Everyone was running around trying to nail down stuff or dragging thing inside so they dont blow away . You were outside checking the fences rain just coming down.   
Once you were sure the fences were secure you started to run back to the prison you were half way back when you saw a piece of sheet of plywood that was used to repair the fences with come flying at you . You ducked and slip and fell as it flew past you .   
You took a moment to catch your breath suddenly you had a pair of hands on you pulling you to your feet. When you look it was Rick . He didnt say anything just start pulling you towards the prison.   
Once inside he pulled you into a cell before speaking "Are you ok ? Did that broad hit you ?" he asked already checking your for injuries . You bit your lip as his hands slid up and down your arms and then down your side   
" I am fine.. No it didnt hit me " you finally spoke up causing him to still. His eyes met yours and you tried to figure out what he was thinking but his look was unreadable.   
he finally looked away and cleared his throat " you should go change and try to get warmed up before you catch a cold" he said . You nodded .. " you should too " you said " don't need you getting sick either " you said as you slip past him   
*********************************  
After you took a shower and changed into some dry clothes you were still freezing so you climbed into your bunk and pulled the thin covers over you hoping that it would help.   
You were still cold after about an hour but finally you started to feel yourself doze off. Even with yourself trembling you let yourself drift off dreaming about blue eyes and warm hands..  
You didnt know how long you had drifted but you came awake fully when you felt someone climbing over you. Your eyes shot open to find Rick was climbing into the bunk beside you. "What are you doing ?" you asked   
" I came to check on you and you and you were trembling ." he replied as he slip under the covers and put a couple extra blankets on top you figure he got from his bunk .   
" you really didn't have to do that " you said he looked at you as he settled on his side " I couldn't let you freeze to death .. Beside I can't get warm either " he said with the smallest of smiles.   
you chuckled " well in that case " his smile grew.. Your eyes locked with his again and this time because you were so close to him you couldn't miss how dark his eyes got looking at you and the way his gaze flickered down to your lips before coming right back up   
without thinking you licked your bottom lip out of just plain nervousness and he watch the movement and you felt his whole body tense up. . You wanted him to kiss you and when he did you though your heart would burst .  
The kiss was slow and gentle at first testing the waters.. But as soon as you parted your lips for him he groan and the kiss got deeper. One hand wrap around the back of your neck pushing you into the kiss.   
His other hand slid down your shoulder and side .   
You felt his touch even though your clothes.. You slowly reached out and let yourself press a hand to his chest. Feelings the muscles underneath your hands.  
Finally the kiss broke leaving your both breathless. " told you Dangerous " he said as he shifted on his back and pulled you into his side. . You laid your head on his chest as he pulled the covers over the both of you.   
What dose that mean ?" you asked titling your head to look at him . " it means that you are dangerous to my heart .. I knew the moment you came that if I wasn't careful that I could easily fall for you ." he replied   
" and you don't want that ?" you asked suddenly feeling uncomfortable.." at first no.. .."he sigh " you know what happen to my wife ?" he asked you nodded he closed his eyes and took a deep breath " I guess with everything that happen with her I just didn't want to find myself close to anyone again . " he said   
" oh " you said looking down " I mean that understandable "you said " but " he said and you looked up at him " it didn't work I found myself watching you .. Found myself wanting to be where you were.. To talk to you" That why I took watch that one night so I could find out more about you. but I ended up messing that up " he said.   
" I just though you didn't like me " you told him " no that was not it at all " he said with a little smile.. Leaning in to kiss you softly . .. " what changed your mind ?" you asked   
" just decided that I was tired of fighting it I realize this between us is not what I had with my wife.. I am not sure what we have here but I want to find out " he said and you grinned " me too " you said as you leaned forward and kissed him this time. '  
You settled back down into his side laying your head on his chest his arms tight around . You allowed yourself to slowly drift listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat and eventually his soft snoring as he fell asleep beside you .   
Your last though before you drifted off was that it might be a huge risk to fall in love these days but it was one risk you were willing to take.


End file.
